


Pike/One/Gaila/Kirk

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Femslash, Het, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New!Pike and Original!One are one of my favorite pairings out there, so there's no reason their outside hobbies shouldn't be involved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pike/One/Gaila/Kirk




End file.
